


【包托/杰托】炎夏

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 杰拉德x托雷斯AU国王与知更鸟车车车请自己注意避雷*
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

*

这是一个被夏日眷顾的国家，阳光长久的驻扎在这里，即便是偶尔的阴雨天，落下的水珠都带着太阳的温暖。杰拉德被邀请到这片土地做客，在经过前几天异国风情带来的新鲜感和刺激后，现在杰拉德正躺在床上被外面的高温和花果香晒烘的昏昏欲睡。  


"谁？"

在他马上要坠入绵稠的梦里时，有人叩响了杰拉德房门。很轻的声响，像是松鼠躲在树上磕松子，像是啄木鸟用喙敲击树皮。很明显它的主人是个羞怯又很有耐心的人，因为他的门一直在响，咚咚咚的，杰拉德没法忍受这个。

"看在上帝的份上，这是下午三点！"

在杰拉德多次询问都没有结果的前提下，他只能忍着莫大的不耐烦从床上下去，赤着脚走过去开门

"……你迷路了吗？"

那些专门训练他们的人经常夸奖费尔南多的就是他有足够的毅力和勇气，比如现在他就只穿着一身白纱，挂着细金链去敲国王贵客的门。或许是因为那扇门又厚又重，他连敲了几次都没反应，连询问的声音都没有。

这是个有点没礼貌的客人——费尔南多在心里想着——但这应该就是他们会派我来的原因。他想起临走之前"妈妈"跟他说的话，勇气很重要，其次是你的床上功夫和样貌。于是费尔南多开始了无休止的敲门，像是一只孜孜不倦的啄木鸟。

就像啄木鸟终将敲开树皮啄食里面的幼虫一样，费尔南多敲开了眼前这扇厚重的木门，迎接他的是顶着一头略微蓬乱的金棕发国王。他也有双蓝眼睛，但比别人的要更深浓一点，像是嵌在国王皇冠上的宝石。

他问："你迷路了吗？"

杰拉德搂着男孩在同龄人算得上细瘦的腰，一路亲吻一路撕扯着自己的衣服跌回床上。男孩有一头漂亮的金发，那让他想起这个国家永远明亮的阳光。尽管看上去比较瘦但男孩的身体依然强健有力，这点能从他把杰拉德压上床上面看出来。肌肉从小臂延伸进被纱布遮笼的身体，又从这衣服的露口处流出，在阳光下闪着亮晶晶的光。杰拉德其实不太喜欢在床上交出主动权，不过异国嘛，偶尔换下口味也没什么关系。所以他毫无心理障碍的半支起身子，看着男孩跪在他腿间，低着头用嘴去含弄他的阴茎。

费尔南多在进门时非常紧张，心脏在他体内不受控制的疯狂跳动着，简直像只受了惊的兔子。所以当他看见邻国国王的第一眼就跳过去吻住了他的嘴唇，这完全是被训练出来的本能，而费尔南多相信自己的本能不会错。

事实证明他的本能确实没有错，男人只是在他把舌头伸进去的时候愣了一下，接着就马上反应了过来，主动搂住他的腰，用脚踹上门，带着他往床边走。

再灵活的舌头也没有实际经验来的重要，理论知识终究还是比不过动手感受来的贴切。这是费尔南多在脑子快被亲到融化时得来的结论。

再这么下去是不行的——费尔南多挺起身子，从国王的亲吻中逃开——他得主动。于是他用力把国王摁在床上，伸手去扯他的腰带。很明显国王胯下的巨物还没彻底苏醒，尽管只有那么一点点硬度支撑着，但它看上去也足以让费尔南多为自己的屁股担忧了。他跪在国王的腿间，用尊敬和虔诚的态度去亲吻国王的袋囊和茎身，然后看着他的眼睛将阴茎含进嘴里，用舌头和喉咙做起了开始前的热身运动。

  
"你还没告诉我，噢老天，你叫什么名字？"

杰拉德在口交过程中艰难的维持着自己的清醒，男孩的口舌灵活得不像话，甚至比他某些情人的技巧更胜一筹。为了让自己不那么快的射出来，他开始在男孩停顿的间隙说话或者是询问问题，但这好像并没有什么用。男孩要么是被他的阴茎堵得忙着喘息根本没空说话，要么就只是用他那双小鹿般的棕眼睛看着他，然后重新把他的阴茎含进嘴里。这让杰拉德有点挫败，但他并不恼火，男孩优秀的技巧足以让他把这点小事抛在脑后。

在又经历了一个可以令人为之发狂的深喉之后，杰拉德扶住了男孩的头，再这么下去他可能就要在正餐来临之前而失态了。

  
"让我们来干点别的吧。"

费尔南多确实在很用心的去服侍国王那根阴茎，几乎把他在宫里受到的训练全都用上了，从舌头的舔舐到恰到好处的吸吮，再到时不时用一个深喉来刺激它变得更硬。

男人的阴茎比他平时用来训练的器具要大，但没有那些令人害怕的凸起和青筋，是很干净肥壮的一支，简直像是精心挑选出来的皇室阴茎。费尔南多因为自己的这个想法而暗自发笑，甚至由于分心而差点呛到自己。于是他不敢胡闹了。

*

也正是因为他的用心，所以当杰拉德把他从自己的胯下拉起来时，费尔南多显得尤为不解。过多的唾液混着男性的前列腺液从他的嘴角落下来，滑进被白纱遮挡的隐秘之地，织出一条清澈的缎带来。

杰拉德因这个画面而感到干渴，他拿过摆在柜子上的葡萄酒一饮而尽，接着舔舔嘴，将他的漂亮男孩从地上拉起来侵略般地与他接吻，那根灵巧的舌头如同裹了层层蜜糖，带着鸟儿般的机敏在他的嘴里到处撩拨着。杰拉德因他的亲吻而微笑，在微笑中又将他吻得更深，甚至大大地分开男孩的腿去亵玩挺立在他腿间的阴茎和睾丸。

他很少和同性做爱，仅有的几次也都只发生在醉酒后。杰拉德觉得他们太麻烦也太硬朗，被人压在身下的叫床声要么是粗哑不动听，要么是太刻意，响亮矫揉。总之他不大愿意和同性之间发生过多的身体交流。但费尔南多是例外，他年轻、美好、富有活力，像是一簇蓬勃的玫瑰。前几夜喝下的酒似乎现在才涌上来，但也可能是因为午后的阳光太过温暖，蒸腾出的草木香气太过迷人，画眉的叫声太过婉转，杰拉德心甘情愿地被男孩骑在身下，看着他用身体包裹住自己的阴茎发出一声带奶音的闷哼。

*

费尔南多发现自己意外的喜欢和眼前人亲吻，不管是带着情欲的热吻还是单纯的亲昵触碰他都喜欢，两人嘴唇相接的时候会给他带来一种奇异的感觉，像是电流温柔地窜过体内，泉水澎湃却温暖的冲洗身体。和那些器具不一样，完全不一样。所以他将自己更投入进这场性爱，用身体向国王证明着他有多渴望他，最后，他得到了国王的回应。

费尔南多在颤抖中将国王挺立的阴茎塞进穴内，他来之前早就做好了扩张和润滑，痛是不痛的，更多的是一种满涨和小腹酸软的期待。现在粉色占据了男孩大部分的肌肤，他整个人看上去就像被蒸熟了一样。费尔南多呻吟着把男人的阴茎吞得更深更紧，几乎是调动起全身的热情来讨好面前的男人，那些训练有素的软肉层层叠叠的套住体内的巨物，每一次的收缩费尔南多都能听见跟他同步但明显要克制低哑的闷哼。那是国王对他工作的肯定，费尔南多这么想着，然后用一个更明艳的笑容去让国王感到快乐。

杰拉德感觉自己或许感染上了异国的流行病，不然没法解释他现在满身的热汗和越来越不受控的大脑。夏天的情事、一场火辣的性爱，然后气喘吁吁的倒在土地或是瓷砖上。但这次和他之前拥有的河畔森林或幽静花园都不一样，简直像在和太阳亲吻。杰拉德晃晃头把那可笑的想法抛出去，然后撑起身子品尝着他的佳肴，在男孩高热的皮肤上留下一个又一个吻痕与牙印，直到费尔南多的肩头上被镀上另一种红季节独有的热辣，似乎每一次运动都能带出一阵辛辣芬芳的气味。接着，他想到了一个可以在夏天里称得上妙极的点子。

“抱紧我男孩，我们得速战速决。”

费尔南多被顶到阳台上是整个人是挂在杰拉德身上的，两条腿夹着他的腰，含着国王阴茎的地方又麻又爽，里面的各种液体被打成粘稠的泡沫随着杰拉德的动作抽进抽出，每次都伴随着男孩断裂的呻吟。

午后的温度烫得惊人，金水一样洒在各处，费尔南多就在这样的阳光里迎来了他的高潮。国王完全拥有那些人民期许的特质，他英俊、优雅、温柔而且拥有惊人的耐力。这点可以从埋在他身体里依然坚挺的阴茎上看出来。费尔南多眼前几乎模糊一片，他靠着本能搂住了国王的脖子并乖顺的献上自己的亲吻。

他可真好看。费尔南多在被亲吻到有点脑缺氧的时候迷迷糊糊地想。

  
费尔南多完全呈现出杰拉德最喜欢的那个样子，青涩、热情、身子被调教得敏感异常。像是从树枝上垂挂下来的半熟苹果，青红交加，让人甘愿为之冒险。于是他更卖力气地去操弄他的小鸟，把他压在柱子上去舔他的奶头，身体力行地告诉他的男孩，他有多喜欢他的淫荡与勾人。而男孩也不负所望地被他操射了出来，干净的阴茎一抖一抖，抓着杰拉德肩膀的手指骤然收力，整个人如同触电般颤抖起来。杰拉德也在这个时候吻住了费尔南多，把男孩那些甜美的，狂乱的呻吟全都吞进肚子里，只留下他手指无意识的抓挠，缠在腰上小腿的踢动以及不停涌出浆液的阴茎来证明这场情事有多激烈。

得想个什么方法把他从这个国家带出去。杰拉德在注视着费尔南多眼睛的时候这么想着。什么方法都行，他应该跟着我走才对。


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是车车车车车车  
> *注意避让

*

费尔南多坐在餐厅的椅子上捧着佣人刚给他端上来的果汁发楞。倒不是他之前没有看过城堡里招待客人用的餐桌，但疾行时的匆匆一瞥和现在这种坐在餐厅里面，享受无微不至服务的感觉还是不一样的。这是杰拉德的特权，除了国王基本上没人能随随便便地走进来，这也是为什么杰拉德敢把费尔南多一个人扔在这里，自己去厨房找那“大部分人都不知道我在说什么”的美味的原因。

这没什么不好，甚至有点好过头了，舒服的沙发和壁炉，温度甜度刚好的果汁，奢华的吊灯以及随传随到的佣人—他们只需要费尔南多敲敲桌子就会出现，并神奇的帮他办好事情。但这一切都让费尔南多坐立不安。

我不应该在这。费尔南多这么想着，并喝光了今天的第四杯果汁。这看上去太不对劲了，这应该是那些王宫老爷才配享有的待遇才对。等事情结束了估计他的日子更不好过。

后续发展永远是个未知数，但有一件事情是可以肯定的，那就是皇宫里为了让果汁口感更好都会往里面加点酒，而费尔南多之前完全没有喝过酒。所以当杰拉德端着托盘回来的时候他看见的是费尔南多脑袋朝下地趴在地上，嘴巴不停地张合着，态度十分虔诚，仿佛在和什么看不见的神灵说话。而装着果汁的酒杯孤零零地躺在旁边，流出来的果汁彻底毁了那块兽皮地毯。

杰拉德只能先把吃的放在一边，纾尊降贵地把喝多了的费尔南多从地上捞起来让他靠着休息。正当他准备去拿毯子给男孩盖上时，他的袖子被人拉住了，他转过身，看见费尔南多正眯着眼睛哼唧着不让他走。

“头痛吗？还是想回卧室睡？”

杰拉德蹲下身子伸手想去摸男孩的头，却被反过来含住了指头。男孩熟稔地把他的手指整个吞进嘴巴里，舌头贴着杰拉德皮肤打转，像是把它当成了某种咸味的解酒药，吮吸声啧啧作响，因为酒精而变得湿润的眼睛异常勾人，乖巧温驯地看着杰拉德，里面的爱意几乎要化成泪水滴下来。杰拉德都有些不知所措，男孩的眼睛此时漂亮得有些不像话，像是海边刚捕捞上来被渔人撬开的贝类，满满地全是鲜甜汁水。杰拉德没忍住吻了那双眼睛，感受它们闭合时男孩湿润的睫毛和薄薄眼皮下颤动的眼睛。

“唔……啊，嗯……”

费尔南多舔够了国王的手指后就伸手去够杰拉德的脖子，并将自己的双唇送给他当餐前点心。刚才喝下去的酒烧得他浑身难受，热度在身体里流窜，眼前几乎融化成了一片模糊的色块，唯一凉快点的地方就是杰拉德的怀里——他的衣服和皇室一样是特制的，冰冰凉凉。侍从们好像一下子就不见了，宽敞的房间里就剩下了杰拉德和费尔南多，这令喝醉了的男孩更加肆无忌惮起来。他从椅子里挣扎起身去拥抱国王，几乎将全身的重量都留给了这位异国贵客。

杰拉德被他带得有些站不稳，于是调整了一下姿势好让两个人能以一个舒服的姿势挤在那。男孩趴在他的身上如同婴孩一样四处摸索着，并不断地抬头向他索要亲吻，直到国王忍无可忍地将男孩亲到晕头转向才稍稍安静下来。杰拉德欲望苏醒，他也知道男孩不会拒绝的，霍普金斯更不会因为他玷污了自己的地方就把他踹出去——他只会在接下来的很长时间里都带着一种诡异的笑容和自己交流。

但杰拉德依然无法让自己在这种半公开场合下完全没有心理负担的脱下裤子，把自己的老二塞进另一个人的屁股里。正当他纠结的时候，坐在他怀里的费尔南多不耐烦地扭动了一下发出催促似的哼声，并开始主动扯下自己的衣服向怀里磨蹭。

“我想我可以先收点利息。”杰拉德自言自语，“而且这东西拿回卧室后就没现在这么好吃了，浪费不是个好习惯。对吧，南多？”杰拉德摇了摇怀里男孩，把他的沉默和微笑当做允许。

*

费尔南多稍微清醒一点时发现自己正大张着腿，全身赤裸的躺在餐桌上，国王站在他的身侧专心致志地往他身上摆放着什么东西。费尔南多在保持身体稳定的前提下努力抬头试图看清楚那些放置在自己身上的东西，却被杰拉德轻轻地摁了回去。

“再躺一会，南多，马上就好。”

费尔南多在国王的手下变得安静，他的手紧抓着餐桌的边缘，倒不是之前没接受过相关训练，但这样彻底地被另一个人掌控还是第一次，费尔南多发现自己居然感到无可救药的兴奋。这种接近献祭般的姿势让他想起了教会在市集上做过的燔祭，羔羊被绑缚在花果包围的祭坛上等待祭祀的开始。费尔南多曾经大着胆子伸手去抚摸那只无辜的羔羊，感受那团温暖毛在手下颤动……这时，国王在他身上——准确一点是在他垂下去的阴茎上抹了一些冰凉粘稠的东西，冷得他愣是在炉火旁边打了个哆嗦。

“好了南多，你可以看看你自己了。但不能乱动，别让我刚摆好的图案这么快被破坏掉。”

杰拉德拿出了百分之一百二的专心，几乎快赶上他开长老议会时认真的程度了。费尔南多拥有一副几近完美的身体，更令人喜欢的是当杰拉德的手指轻抚上面流畅的线条时，男孩会随着他的每个动作而微微颤动，像在拨弄某种无声的乐器。糖渍过的花瓣要洒在胸口上，泡过酒的樱桃应该镶嵌在他锁骨凹陷的位置，切碎的牛排和百里香在男孩的肋骨和腹肌处才最好看，至于那根垂下来的粉嫩阴茎则要涂满蜂蜜与炼乳，作为接下来用的蘸料。杰拉德将他端来的那些食物一样不少地都放在了费尔南多身上，除了那篮子面包。杰拉德认为它们看上去太粗犷，与精致的男孩不符，于是只能被遗忘在桌子一角。

*

费尔南多在国王的刀叉下努力不让自己颤抖得太明显，他几乎克制不住自己。认真起来的杰拉德有一种独特的魅力，很难让人拒绝他的命令或是请求。所以费尔南多心甘情愿地在国王面前打开双腿 ，毫无遮蔽地将自己献给眼前的男人，任凭他用叉子划过乳头，用刀刃摩擦身体，甚至用汤匙在身上到处划拨，这甚至令他所感受到的刺激又向上窜了一个度。

费尔南多虽然对此感到羞耻与惭愧，但又没法拒绝这种令人上瘾的快感，杰拉德的出现极大地满足了他的被掌控欲。在这种不断累计的细小快感中，费尔南多发现他的阴茎勃起了，颤悠悠地立在国王面前，上面甚至还包裹着蜂蜜与糖浆。当杰拉德用叉子抵住他的阴茎时，他忍不住打了一个寒噤，阴茎雀跃地跳了跳，差点让杰拉德手滑伤了他。为此费尔南多得到了两个落在屁股上的掌掴作为惩罚。

“我说了你不可以乱动，连我的话都不听了?”

男孩看上去太过惹人怜爱，像是被饲养的乖顺宠物，对危险的到来无知无觉，依然在主人的脚边撒娇。杰拉德用叉子挑起男孩身上摆放的牛排，裹上一层百里香和胡椒碎末后送进口中。他的叉子在费尔南多的胸腹和脖颈流连，一点点地享用着他的晚餐，直到男孩全身都变成粉色时才停下，又开始专注地用刀叉挑逗着男孩的敏感点和阴茎。

费尔南多在杰拉德含住他的阴茎时叫出了声，又很快反应过来，强忍住呻吟，咬着手指看国王将头埋在他的腿间上下吞吐，舌头蹭着他的柱身磨起龟头和马眼，将上面溢出的清液一滴不剩的卷进嘴里。

费尔南多努力让自己不要那么快射出来，起码不要射在国王的嘴里，但当杰拉德给了他今天的第一个深喉时，他还是没忍住射了出来，吚吚呜呜地哭泣着，像是一头迷茫的小兽。

杰拉德没怎么给人做过口活，一方面他作为国王，没人敢让他去含自己的生殖器，除非对方活腻了。另一方面，杰拉德觉得这挺脏的，他乐于让别人用唇舌去取悦自己，不代表他会用同样的方法取悦别人。当他张嘴将费尔南多的阴茎含进嘴里时，他认真思考了一下自己到底是有多喜欢这个男孩。

蜂蜜和糖浆的甜味让整个过程变得易于接受，杰拉德的学习能力和模仿能力都很强，桌子上那个舒服得几乎快要哭出来的男孩可以为这点作证。杰拉德跪在略低于桌子的地方为费尔南多口交，从这个角度他正好能看见男孩因为他所展现出的一切变化。男孩泛红的眼角让他想起花园里那些被晨露打湿的玫瑰，胸口上渗出的汗珠晶莹剔透，还有男孩的低吟，他红润的嘴唇和肌肤，这一切在灯火的照耀下几乎美得令人心醉。杰拉德边回忆画师名单时边将男孩射进自己嘴里的精液咽了下去。

“你刚才是那么美，南多，像是从神话里走出来的美少年。”

后来，杰拉德在男孩用嘴唇裹住他的龟头时，低声和他说话：“在我的国家，无论是男孩还是女孩，他们都会为你疯狂。街巷里全都是等着见你一面的人，他们会拿着金子，捧着珠宝，高呼着你的名字并将财物交给你的‘母亲’，只求与你共度一夜良宵，但可惜，他们不能。”

杰拉德在费尔南多因为他的描述而脸红耳热时，把他从地上拉到自己怀里，贴着男孩的耳朵亲吻，“因为你是国王的所有物，即便他们散尽家财也不会有机会去亲吻你的手。不过我是个好国王，我会请画师来画下你自渎和我们做爱的场面，并作为战功奖赏送给他们。”

费尔南多被教导得非常好，即便是被国王的荤话撩拨到面红耳赤也没停下手上的动作，这令杰拉德感到愉悦。

“画师们会精准地描绘出你被我搞到高潮时的样子，你流出的眼泪，你喷出精水的阴茎，还有紧咬着我不放的小穴……”杰拉德闷哼一声射在了费尔南多突然握紧的柔软手掌内，然后他拿了仆人们准备的手巾擦干那些溢出的体液。

“南多，你又硬了，既然你这么喜欢，那我们下次不如试一试？”


End file.
